A Lesson Of A Different Kind
by supergirl3684
Summary: Harry fails to keep a promise. Ron plays big brother! My take on the pensive incident. WARNING: Contain Corporal Punishment


**A Lesson of a Different Kind**

_**SUMMARY: Harry fails to keep a promise. Ron plays big brother! My take on the pensive incident.**_

_**SPECIAL NOTE: Thanks to Halo – N- Horns for, not only the idea for the story, but for all help in writing this story!! It wouldn't have gotten done otherwise!**_

**OoOoOoOo**

**PROLOGUE:**

Harry stormed into dorms, his anger evident in every move. He hated Snape. He hated occlumency. And at the moment, he hated anyone who got in the way of his angry pacing and muttering.

"The stupid, greasy git…bastard…oomph!" Harry ran into a tall wall, "Bloody hell Ron; get out of my way."

Ron Weasley, also known as the Weasley with the quickest temper, simply raised an eyebrow at his friend, "Having a bad day there Harry?"

"Remedial potions," Harry spat disgustedly.

Ron wrinkled his nose, "That bad huh?"

"It's Snape, Ron," Harry glared, "What do you think."

Ron took a deep breath, knowing he wouldn't do him or his friend any good by getting angry. "Harry, you know you have to take the classes seriously."

"Yes, thank you _Hermione_," Harry rolled his eyes.

Ron frowned, "No need to be insulting. I'm just saying."

Harry let out a growl before going back to his pacing. He knew that he had to take the lessons seriously but he couldn't stand the potions professor. The man just grated on his nerves.

His pacing was stopped abruptly by Ron who took hold of his shoulders in a hard grip, "You _have_ to take the lessons seriously Harry. I know you don't like the greasy git; I don't either but it's important."

"I_ know_ Ron!" Harry shouted. "I take the lessons seriously."

This time it was Ron's turn to glare, "I hope so Harry."

There was a warning in Ron's voice that Harry couldn't decipher. He looked at his friend's face and realized…he didn't want to know.

**OoOoOoOo**

Harry Potter once again waved a quick goodbye to his friends before heading down to 'remedial potions' with his most hated professor.

As soon as he was sure he was out of sight he pulled out his invisibility cloak and headed, not for the dungeons where he had said he was going, but for owlery.

He'd been going to different parts of the castle for the past couple weeks. He didn't want his friends to know that Snape had canceled his occlumency lessons.

Correction; he didn't want _Ron_ to know about what happened. His best mate seemed a more then a 'tad mental' about Harry taking his lessons seriously and not getting on Snape's bad side.

Really, Harry growled to himself, he couldn't take to many more lectures from his friend about his behavior with Snape.

Harry's thoughts were pushed to the side by a noise. He turned around just as a familiar face came into view.

**OoOoOoOo**

"Ermm…" Harry bit his lip. "I can explain."

"As you should Harry James Potter," The young witch scolded. "How dare you skip your remedial potions lessons. What are you thinking?"

Harry's face flushed but he remained silent; allowing his friend to finish her scolding before saying a word.

"Well?" Hermione finally ended her tirade.

"I'll tell you on one condition…well…two conditions," Harry bargained knowing there was no way the girl would keep his secret otherwise.

Hermione's scowl grew but she nodded her agreement. She knew Harry well enough to know that if she didn't agree he simply wouldn't tell her. She _didn't know_ that if she hadn't agreed, Harry would have told her anyways.

"First condition," Harry started, "Where's Ron?"

"Where's Ron?" Hermione repeated confused. "He's in the common room; why?"

Harry shook his head, "Condition two…you can't tell anyone."

"Ok," Hermione agreed a sense of confusion still about her.

"I mean it Hermione," Harry's tone was firm, "you can't even tell Ron."

As the words left his mouth, Harry was half ready to suddenly hear Ron's voice ring out. It never came. And so slowly he told her what had happened, refusing to tell her what he'd seen.

When he was done, he made her promise once again not to say a word to anyone. Once again she agreed.

"I've got to get back before anyone realizes how long I've been gone." Hermione gave her friend a frown. Without another word, Hermione left Harry alone.

**OoOoOoOo**

After his encounter with Hermione, Harry couldn't help but wonder how much longer he could keep his secret from Ron. The answer turned out to be one week.

Of course in retrospect, Harry would realize that the quidditch pitch wasn't the best hiding place for him to be hiding from his quidditch obsessed friend.

Harry had borrowed a school broom, as he hadn't been able to sneak his own down from his room, to go flying. As he didn't want to be seen, he'd slipped his invisibility cloak over himself and the broom.

It soon proved too difficult to try and hold the broom with one hand while holding his cloak with the other. Looking around, Harry realized there was no one else around so he slipped his cloak off.

It was thirty minutes later when he saw the familiar red hair. Without thought Harry quickly flew to the ground and all but jumped off the broom. In his haste he didn't think to keep an eye on the red hair. It therefore came as a shock, when he went hide under the invisibility cloak, to feel it roughly pulled out of his hands.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Asked the irate red head

Harry frowned, thinking to himself, 'why do I feel like I've been here before'? Out loud he answered, "Snape let me go early?"

Ron opened his mouth but shut it just as quickly. He looked around in thought. Realizing talking about the lessons outside wasn't the best idea he finally spoke, "We should talk somewhere else."

Harry nodded his agreement; silently cursing himself and his own stupidity.

**OoOoOoOo**

Ron led the way through the portrait, through the Gryffindor common room, and up to the dorm room where he and Harry slept.

Harry was slightly disgruntled to find the dorm room empty of its other occupants. Trying to stave off the conversation he knew Ron wanted to have he asked, "Where's Hermione?"

"Library," Ron answered simply as he locked the dorm door and cast a silencing spell on the room. He sat on his bed and looked at his friend, "Why weren't you at your occlumency lesson Harry?"

Harry gave a soft sigh before going to sit on his own bed, across from his friend. He knew there was no point in lying or trying to hide it anymore. Besides, once Ron knew he wouldn't have to spend the time alone trying to hide from the rest of the Hogwarts student body.

Harry sighed again as he started, "I looked into Snape's pensive and he got real mad. And then…"

"Did he hurt you?" Ron interrupted.

Harry shook his head, surprised at his friend's question. He figured Ron would be to angry to care, "No, he threw me out of his office and told me he wouldn't teach me occlumency anymore."

Ron rubbed the bridge of his nose annoyed, "What were you thinking?" Harry shrugged which caused Ron to say sternly, "Shrugging is not an answer young man."

Harry's reply was automatic, "I was tired of being kept in the dark. I thought maybe there'd be a memory of something useful."

Harry's frown matched Ron's as they both realized just how Ron had sounded moments before.

'Bloody hell' Ron growled to himself, 'I'm sounding like mum'.

Harry's frown was more of shock that his best mate could sound so…so…adult. He'd heard Hermione do the 'adult' tone often enough but it was weird coming from the red head.

"What were you thinking Harry?" Ron shook himself of his thoughts. "These lessons are important; you said you understood that."

"And I did…err…do," Harry corrected. "I just wanted to know what everyone else does."

Ron pushed the issue away, wanting a reassurance about another issue first, "And he didn't hurt you? You promise?"

"Yes Ron," Harry sighed, waving away his friend's worry, "You would have seen something when it happened if he had."

Slow though he may be at times, Ron's brain picked up on the words Harry uttered.

He looked at his friend, a look of confusion on his face, "When it had happened? Exactly how long have your occlumency lessons been canceled Harry?"

Harry's eyes widened briefly before he dropped his head into his hands and mumbled an answer.

Ron stood up and walked over to his friend. He pulled Harry's hands away from his face, "Sorry?""

"Th-three weeks," Harry answered nervously again. The explosion he was waiting for didn't take long to come.

"Bloody hell, Harry," Ron yelled. "Why didn't you say something? Where have you been going? Why have you been lying to me?"

Ron's tirade when on a bit longer before ending much like Hermione's had, "Well?"

"Which question do you want me answer first?" Harry asked sarcastically. Ron's eyes narrowed causing Harry to swallow nervously. "No one was telling me anything Ron. I just wanted some answers!"

"You just wanted answers!" Ron parroted, "Damn it Harry. I told you not to get on Snape's bad side. I know you don't like him; hell, _I_ don't bloody like him, but you need him to teach you occlumency. We've talked about this."

Harry refused to meet his best mate's eyes. Ok, so sure, he shouldn't have looked in Snape's pensive but no one would tell him anything. What was he supposed to do?

Harry's silence simply irritated Ron further. Ron looked at his younger friend in silent fury. He could tell Harry still didn't understand his actions. His anger went up as he remembered that Harry had been lying to him for three weeks. With that thought he nodded to himself.

Harry watched Ron out of the corner of his eyes. He watched as Ron glared at him. He watched as Ron nodded his head. He watched as Ron walked over to him. He watched as Ron sat beside him on the bed.

His confusion as to what Ron was doing was answered when he found himself suddenly pulled down, over Ron's lap; his upper body supported on the bed.

Harry stilled, "What are you doing?"

"Exactly what my parents or Bill or Charlie would have done if I was you," Ron answered.

"Ron, don't do this." Harry pleaded, trying to squirm out of his friend's hold. "You don't want to do this."

"No, I don't," Ron agreed, "But I'm going to."

Harry squirmed harder as he felt his trousers being drawn to his knees, "Ron! You can't do this; I'm your friend."

"No, you're not," Ron continued before Harry could interrupt, "You're my brother and that gives me all the right to do this."

He didn't say another word as he began to pepper Harry's up turned backside with harsh swats.

Harry yelped with the first swat and as the swats continued to rain down he tried to buck off Ron's lap. Unfortunately for him, Ron's grip was too strong.

"You know better" **SWAT** "then to snoop around" **SWAT** "in someone's private stuff." **SWAT** "How would you feel" **SWAT** "if someone" **SWAT** "went through your stuff?" **SWAT**

"You wouldn't like it would you?" Ron asked, laying a harsh swat on the up turned backside.

"No," Harry answered, realizing the point his friend was trying to make. "I-I'm sorry."

"I'm glad you're sorry for snooping," Ron paused his swats, "Are you sorry for lying to me?"

Ron started swatting again.

"You don't lie," **SWAT** "to me." **SWAT** "I can't protect you," **SWAT** "if you" **SWAT** "lie," **SWAT** "to me."

"Don't need you to…OW!" Harry squirmed more, trying to get out of his friend's hold, "to protect me."

Ron stilled, "You have he-who-must-not-be-named after you and you think you don't need to be protected?"

Harry's insecurities surfaced, "I d-don't want you guys to get hurt. You don't o-owe me anything."

"It's not about owing you something Harry," Ron started to swat again. "Hermione and I care for you. We're not gonna sit back and let you get hurt."

"You had better not" **SWAT** "lie to me again." **SWAT** "Got it?" **SWAT**

"Y-yes," Harry cried.

Ron gave a soft sigh; only one more issue to go and then it was all over. He was half tempted to just the punishment then and there but knew that if he did, then the whole thing would have been pointless.

Ron once again stopped in his swatting, "You promised to take your occlumency lessons seriously but you didn't did you?"

Harry let out a whimper as he once again tested the amount of restraint Ron had on him.

"Harry," Ron's tone carried a hint of warning.

"N-no," Harry finally answered, "I d-didn't."

Ron tipped him forward, landing the last furry of swats on the tender under curve.

"Every time you break a promise," **SWAT** "people lose trust in you." **SWAT** "I don't think you want that." **SWAT** "You will apologize to Snape" **SWAT** "for not taking the lessons seriously." **SWAT** "You will ask him to continue your lessons." **SWAT**

"But he won't," Harry protested through his tears.

"Then you will go" **SWAT** "to the headmaster," **SWAT** "admit what you did," **SWAT** "and work with him to find another way" **SWAT** "to learn." **SWAT**

Harry wanted to protest Ron's orders but the position he was in, and the pain in his backside, told him it would be unwise. Instead he agreed.

"Ok; I'll a-apologize to Snape! P-please Ron…stop! I won't s-snoop agaiiiiiin! Or b-break my promise!"

Harry fell limp over his friends lap and sobbed. Ron swatted once more and then gently righted Harry's trousers.

He rubbed circles on the younger boy's back until the sobs had quieted slightly. He then flipped Harry around and held him close.

Harry clung to him, not caring that come later he would be extremely embarrassed. For now, all he wanted was the comfort Ron was offering.

Ron, for his part, worked purely on instinct, finally, understanding what his two eldest brothers went through when they had to punish him or one of the other younger siblings.

"Shhh Harry; it's ok," Ron soothed, not even realizing he was mimicking his big brothers' words; changing only the name, "Take a deep breath for me kiddo…that's it."

When Harry had finally calmed down, Ron helped him stand, before following suit. "So, do you want me to come with you to talk to Snape?"

Harry let out a horse laugh, "I'd like to live longer then that Ron. I'll go by myself."

Ron nodded, giving his friend a thoughtful look, "I trust you Harry."

"Thank Ron," Harry blushed. With a final swipe of the eyes, Harry made his way out of the room.

"Harry," Ron called, stopping his friend at the door, "If you break my trust by not doing as you promise, I will spank you again though I won't be so lenient. _That_ is _my_ promise to you."

Harry gave a quick nod of his head and rushed out the door. After a quick detour to the bathroom to wash up, he made his way down to the dungeons to talk with his most feared professor.

**EPILOGUE:**

Harry waited to hear the terse, 'enter' before walking into the Snape's office.

"What do you want?" Snape glared.

Harry could feel himself begin to shake and was half tempted to simply change his mind and leave. Two things stopped him; the fact that Snape would deduct house points and give him detention until who knows when and his backside was still throbbing.

"If you have a moment sir," Harry did his best to keep his voice even.

"No," Snape drawled, "Now get out."

"Please sir, I wanted to apologize," Harry continued when Snape said nothing. "I only looked into your pensive because I thought you know about what was going on and I wanted to know. It's not an excuse and I apologize for my behavior."

Snape still said nothing, his expression still in a glare. Harry continued, "I didn't take your lessons seriously and I'm sorry. I know I should have and it won't happen again. Please sir, could we continue with the…remedial potions lessons. I will try harder this time sir."

"No," Snape growled. "You think you can go into my private possessions and then come back as if nothing happened?"

"No sir," Harry answered. "I'll do what ever it takes."

"What you need to be is punished you imprudent brat," Snape snapped.

"But I was already…" Harry's voice trailed off. There was no way he was going to finish that train of thought.

"You were already what Mr. Potter?" Snape's eyes narrowed.

Harry stared back at him, refusing to answer. Ron never said he had to tell!

"Very well," Snape pointed his want, "Legilimans."

It only took a moment before Snape pulled out and faced a very red faced Harry. Harry didn't say anything, knowing if he did he would only land himself in trouble.

Snape stared at him for a few moments before speaking, "Very interesting Mr. Potter."

Harry said nothing, refusing to look away, though he couldn't stop the blush from creeping back onto his face.

"Does Mr. Weasley intend to hold to his promise?" The older wizard asked.

"Yes sir," Harry vocalized, knowing his friend would, "As do I."

"That remains to be seen." The man spat, "Very Mr. Potter; my office, 7 o' clock. And tell Mr. Weasley I intend to hold him to his promise."

"Yes sir; thank you," Harry turned to leave but was stopped.

"Should Mr. Weasley's…method, work," Snape drawled out, "I may have to take it under advisement."

Harry blanched but didn't look back at his professor. Instead he walked out the door and fled down the hall. It was already turning out to be a very long week. Harry could only hope it wouldn't get worse.

**THE END**

**_A/N: Thanks to everyone who voted in my poll. Going with the majority I will NOT be posting the HP fic I may (or may not...still haven't decided yet) work on. Should I ever decided to finish it and want to post it, I will be posting I will make the first fic on my LJ and will leave a link for anyone who wants to read it. If you don't understand this message and want to know what the heck I'm talkng about, feel free to PM me! :D _**


End file.
